Internal combustion engines operate by combusting a mixture of fuel and air inside one or more combustion chambers. The combustion process generates a considerable amount of heat causing the engine and surrounding components to become heated. In order to operate properly, the heated engine needs to be cooled. Although the engine can be air cooled, many engines are now liquid cooled. In liquid-cooled internal combustion engines, a coolant runs through the engine to absorb some of the heat generated by the engine. The hot coolant then runs through one or more radiators to be cooled. The cooled coolant is then returned to the engine and the cycle is repeated. In order to operate efficiently, the radiators need air to flow over them in order to absorb heat from the cooling liquid. In small vehicles, locating the radiators such that they have sufficient airflow can be challenging.
Therefore, there is a need for an arrangement of radiators that enables adequate supply of air for cooling the engine without significantly increasing vehicle size.